Question: $g(x) = -2x^{3}+7x^{2}$ $f(x) = 3x^{3}-2(g(x))$ $h(x) = -7x^{2}-4x+4(g(x))$ $ f(g(0)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(0) = -2(0^{3})+7(0^{2})$ $g(0) = 0$ Now we know that $g(0) = 0$ . Let's solve for $f(g(0))$ , which is $f(0)$ $f(0) = 3(0^{3})-2(g(0))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(0)$ $g(0) = -2(0^{3})+7(0^{2})$ $g(0) = 0$ That means $f(0) = 3(0^{3})+(-2)(0)$ $f(0) = 0$